The Newcomer
by icyravine00
Summary: In the midst of the chaos of battling the First Evil, a new Slayer finds her way to Sunnydale. The group seems to accept her but there is always opposition - somewhere. Notes: Will be WillowSpike eventually... Maybe some FaithOriginal(Aimee).


uAuthor's Note/u: Heading and other information will be up later aka. next chapter...!  
  
pBPart 1: The Arrival./B  
  
p  
  
Aimée looked around the darkening street skeptically; her inner thoughts in a state  
  
of turmoil. She wasn't sure why she was infront of 1630 Revello Dr, but that was  
  
the address given to her by her great-aunt as she slipped into the never-ending  
  
slumber. Death. It was waiting for them all, resting over the horizon until they  
  
turned their backs and it could leap out and devour them in one sweep. She  
  
wouldn't let it happen. Straightening her shoulders, as her Great-Aunt Mary had  
  
always insisted she do, Aimée walked carefully up the walkway, keeping a cautious  
  
eye out for any possible dangers. She could hear strains of music floating through  
  
the air and grimaced, Britney Spears, before gently pressing the doorbell that was  
  
barely attached to the house's exterior.  
  
p  
  
Infact, it seemed like the whole house was barely standing, various windows were  
  
boarded up and an unearthly cry could be heard from the basement. Aimée winced,  
  
sorry for the poor creature that was being tormented so, and bit her lip as she  
  
waited patiently.   
  
p  
  
A few minutes later she could hear an exasperated call from inside, inquiring if  
  
anyone had gotten the door. After that, she noted a few dark shadows circulating in  
  
the bushes and her eyes widened a small amount. Pressing the doorbell again, she  
  
tried to ignore the frigid chill that washed over her, but still darted into the house as  
  
the front door was open.  
  
p  
  
"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry!" She yelped, reaching down to offer a hand to the petite  
  
redhead whom she had jostled to the floor.   
  
p  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've been hit harder. I assume you're Aimée?" Willow asked, a  
  
hint of an authoritative tone in her placid vocals.   
  
p  
  
Aimée let out a timid smile and nodded vigorously.   
  
p  
  
"Good, sorry about the wait out there. Buffy was supposed to go meet you at the  
  
bus stop, didn't she show up?"  
  
p  
  
The teenager's brow furrowed, as if trying to think back. "Don't think so. Mary  
  
described her and I didn't see any skinny blonde chicks out there. Just the  
  
occasional black robed Bringer-dude. No problem-o there though, few swipes with  
  
my trusty axe and they went splat." She let out a quiet yawn and looked around  
  
passively. "Is there any way to get away from this bubblegum crap that you guys  
  
call music?"  
  
p  
  
Willow laughed, the look on Aimée's face was priceless. Complete and utter disgust.  
  
"Yah, I usually hide down in the basement. Spike's down there but he's pretty much  
  
harmless. Just don't bring up his past too much and he won't completely kill your  
  
eardrums."  
  
p  
  
"Uh, okay? What's wrong with him?" Aimée asked softly as they walked down the  
  
staircase into the basement.  
  
p  
  
A glowing ember could be seen floating in the shadows and a cool voice sounded  
  
throughout the dark basement. "You know, the norm, got myself a bloody soul." The  
  
ember disappeared, a swishing noise heard as the bleach blonde appeared infront of  
  
Aimée and Willow. "And who might you be, Slayer?"   
  
p  
  
Aimée's face contorted. "What the hell is that? Everyone keeps calling me it, I don't  
  
even know who you people are. I just know that my great-aunt Mary sent me out  
  
here but I'm so fuckin' confused and upside-down and twisted about."  
  
p  
  
The vampire narrowed his eyes, "You mean, you don't know about slayers?"  
  
p  
  
Willow gulped, a horrified look on her face. If Aimée was the slayer that the  
  
prophecies talked about, well they were in deep shit. Buffy was going to have a cow  
  
when she found out. Hmmm, maybe it was better to get Faith - she wasn't nearly as  
  
protective of her 'Chosen'-ness. "Spike can explain everything. I'm going to go get  
  
Faith."  
  
p  
  
Spike growled. "And Buffy?"  
  
p  
  
"No."  
  
p  
  
"Why the bloody hell not? She deserves to meet this new Slayer."   
  
p  
  
"No. Think about it Spike, she hated Faith so much because she couldn't be the only  
  
chosen one. How would she react if suddenly there was another to deal with?"  
  
Willow snapped as she slammed the door shut.  
  
p  
  
Spike coyly smirked, flipping into his game face. "Guess I'll just have to eliminate  
  
this newbie." He lunged, not actually intending to hurt her but testing out her  
  
instincts.   
  
p  
  
A right hook sent him flying into the opposing wall and Aimée stood over him  
  
instantaneously, a sharp leg of a now shattered chair poised against his chest. "I  
  
said I didn't know what a Slayer was, not that I'd never staked a vampire before."  
  
Releasing her strong grip on his neck she stepped back, dipping her head as if  
  
inviting him to strike again.  
  
p  
  
"Lesson One: Never let a vampire go undusted." Spike growled, the pair moving in a  
  
circle. Honestly, he was surprised that she had that much power. He remembered  
  
something that Drusilla used to talk about, 'That the friendly little slayer would  
  
come out to play blindly and would lead to the uprising of all.' Probably just a  
  
coincidence though, no harm, no foul.  
  
p  
  
Aimée rolled her eyes, stepping backwards and dipping into a back walkover as  
  
Spike threw the remains of the chair towards her. "S'not like I'm actually supposed  
  
to stake you. Relax, Jack."  
  
p  
  
A round of applause could be heard from the top of the staircase and a small blonde  
  
woman walked down smiling. "Good job, you're the first potential other than  
  
Kennedy with any formal training. Who trained you?"  
  
p  
  
As Aimée's mouth opened, Spike pushed her down, "Never stop watching your  
  
enemy." Turning to Buffy, "She came over from Boston. Faith's coming down now."  
  
p  
  
Buffy's nose wrinkled, something Spike normally adored but suddenly she was  
  
making him sick. "Faith? Great, well, it was nice to meet you."  
  
p  
  
Aimée narrowed her eyes, not liking this woman much and allowed Spike to help  
  
her out. "Jeez, what's rammed up her ass?"  
  
p  
  
Spike laughed aloud and a sultry voice drifted downstairs. "Started the party  
  
without me, Spike? I'm hurt."  
  
p  
  
"Oh yah, pet. Really devastated, are you?"  
  
p  
  
"You know it." She smiled sincerely at Aimée and extended a hand. "Hey, I'm Faith  
  
but most people here know me as 'murderous, backstabbing bitch', so don't be  
  
surprised if I get cussed out more than twice a day.  
  
p  
  
Aimée raised an eyebrow, "From that bottle blond chick? Wow, I'm surprised she  
  
has the IQ to think that fast."  
  
p  
  
Faith laughed, liking this girl already. "I said she cussed me out, not that it was a  
  
quick comeback."  
  
p  
  
The vampire groaned. "Okay, I like this little girl bonding as much as the next  
  
undead folk but can we please move on to more pressing matters? Like, Buffy?"  
  
p  
  
Faith collapsed on Spike's cot, pulling the vampire and newbie Slayer down on  
  
either side of her. "The way I see it, we have a few options. Hide her powers and  
  
play her up to be a really strong potential, just simply hide her - have her live down  
  
here and you and I take her out on our patrols to teach her, or we come clean that  
  
Buffy's second death created a new superwoman."  
  
p  
  
Aimée groaned, falling sideways so that she was looking up at Faith and Spike.  
  
"GUYS! I am not going to hide like I'm some pushover and Buffy's the evil Nazi  
  
midget. No, not happening. How about I just stay down here, train with potentials  
  
but still go out with you guys. I am the youngest, you guys could just be taking a  
  
more invested interest with me?"  
  
p  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Faith yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "Spike?"  
  
p  
  
"Whatever, but she'll need a bed or bag or whatever you have them sleeping on."  
  
He said, "I am not giving up my cot."  
  
p  
  
The slayerette scoffed, "Like I'd want to sleep on that lumpy bag of bricks? My  
  
derrière is falling asleep just sitting on it."  
  
p  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Come on children. Let's go on a quick patrol, wanna stop by  
  
the Bronze?"  
  
p  
  
"The Bronze?"  
  
p  
  
"It's a club on the other side of Sunnyhell. Faith drags me there every Friday to  
  
'boogie off her blues' as she so creatively puts it." Spike said, trying to convey the  
  
look of annoyance but failing miserably.  
  
p  
  
"Awesome, let's go." Aimée said, rolling off the crowded cot and jumping to her feet.  
  
p  
  
As the trio went upstairs, Spike slipped out into the dark and Faith dragged Aimée  
  
into the living room. "Hey guys, wanted you to meet the newest. Everyone, Aimée,  
  
Aimée, everyone."  
  
p  
  
The young slayer blinked a few times, and forced a smile onto her face before biting  
  
her lip and looking up at Faith. "Ready to go?"  
  
p  
  
Buffy jumped to her feet, head tilted and she asked, "Go where?"   
  
p  
  
"Well, she is by far the youngest. She's 15 and everyone else is almost 18. I  
  
thought it would be nice to take her out and train her by herself until she gains  
  
confidence." Faith said, her temper starting to flare.  
  
p  
  
The blonde sighed and turned away, waving her hand to dismiss them. Aimée raised  
  
an eyebrow and smirked at Faith, "What is this, Court Buffy? You're a slayer too,  
  
aren't you? Why is she acting like the Grand Poobah?"  
  
p  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped and she spun around. "I am in charge here because Faith is  
  
unreliable. I have no desire to push these potentials down her same path."  
  
p  
  
"So you're going to lead them into holy righteousness? Buffy, I've heard all about  
  
you from my Aunt. I believe her exact words were 'watch out for the skinny blonde  
  
bitch'." Putting on an innocent face, Aimée walked out the front door, leaving Buffy  
  
with a confused expression and Faith grinning like an idiot.  
  
p  
  
"Whoa, Aimée 2: Buffy 0!" She laughed, heading out the front door after Aimée. 


End file.
